Of Princesses and Thieves
by kongetsume
Summary: Originally a oneshot, an alternate chronicling of the interactions between Vivi and Nami from the end of Whiskey Peak to the showdown at Alubarna. Should love be knocking on Vivi's door at such an inopportune moment? Nami x Vivi


(A/N): Greetings! I have awakened from my long slumber. (I used to be Vegeta2J, by the way.) While this is not my first personal attempt at shoujo-ai or yuri, it is my first attempt at the Nami/Vivi pairing. My original intention is to leave it as a one-shot but, depending on the reactions to this, I may or may not continue. We will see. So, without further ado, please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, any of its trademarks or characters.

_Kiss_

As she followed on ahead of Nami, wishing goodnight to her fellow nakama, Vivi retired to the women's quarters, allowing herself a few moments of privacy to undress and change into night garb. That and, well, there were just a few things she had to ponder while doing so.

All of these signs coming from Nami…what did they all mean? All day, constantly, bombarded by clandestine, accidental touches that left her cheeks warm and mind reeling.

Not only that, but it was also very hard NOT to notice the sultry looks she received from the older woman. Frankly, there is a HUGE difference between Sanji's heart-shaped eyes and Nami's burning gaze that stripped her bare with a simple lock of that intense stare.

Vivi had to admit that, yes, it was very smothering, but it wasn't like she didn't welcome it. Of course, she liked the attention. It wasn't like Nami hadn't caught her eye, either. On the contrary, she found herself longingly gazing at her, too, sometimes.

_Why exactly was Nami-san looking at her like that?_

Vivi sighed. _Or was everything just in her imagination?_

Maybe, just maybe, she was just blowing things out of proportion and exaggerating the little crush she had on her roommate. If Nami liked her, she would tell her, right?

Vivi nodded. Yes…that had to be it. Unless the orange-haired woman outright confronted her about it, the blue-haired girl wouldn't do a single thing about it. It was better to keep things under the table and safe this way.

Now with her sleepwear on, she threw herself back-first on her bed. This was going to be torture. She just knew it. Instead of putting her right foot forward and asking directly, she decided to take the loser's route and coward back in uncertainty.

_What happened to the brave Baroque Works infiltrator now?_

Shaking her head at the disagreement she had with herself, Vivi closed her eyes in simple meditation of it all. She was actually overwhelmed enough that sleep began to claim her.

Meanwhile, Nami finally retired for the night as well. There were plans that were in order. Tonight, she would get the Alabasta princess to admit that she had feelings for her without asking her or saying anything directly.

There she was, the blue-haired beauty leaning across the bed, eyes shut. Was she asleep? That would definitely put a stop to what she had in mind. Nami shrugged, it never hurt to check.

"Vivi? Are you asleep?" At the words, Vivi's eyes fluttered open and she seemed a little dazed.

A small yawn escaped through her lips. "Ah, sorry Nami-san, I was waiting for you and I guess I started to doze off." She rubbed her eyes in a cute fashion that Nami couldn't help but smile about.

"Well, I have to change but you can fill me in about what you wanted to talk to me about?" Nami smirked, shuffling through the wooden drawers, finding a tank top and a pair of shorts to wear. She started removing her clothing without any inhibition, in front of the now tomato-red girl.

"Uh-um, well…" '_Come on!' she thought to herself. 'Now's your chance!'_

Now topless but with said shorts on, she approached the furiously blushing princess.

"Is something bothering you?" Nami asked with fake concern, a gleam of mischievousness apparent in her eyes.

'_Nothing but those things hanging in front of my face!' _Vivi cracked a nervous smile. "It's something rather personal."

"Oh. Well, you know I'm here to talk to, if you need me." '_Kami only KNOWS how much I want you.'_

"I appreciate that very much, Nami-san. Thank you," she replied, eyeing the luscious fruit laid out before her. She willed those thoughts away, swallowed the huge lump in her throat and gathered her words.

"You see, Nami-san. I've been observing the way you've been looking at me and-" Nami moved in close, pressing the front of their bodies together, and shortened the gap between their faces.

"Oh, you mean like this?" Vivi almost swooned at the contact. The heat emanating from the navigator's body felt magnificent. _Bliss._

"Y-yes. I just wanted to know what-" Vivi was silenced once again, but this time she could not speak for her lips had been claimed by Nami's.

Nami's lips were sweet and supple, much like her own, and she wrapped her hands around the half-naked woman's neck, bringing them closer. Their lips caressed each other in a rhythmic, smooth dance.

After several moments of basking in the consummation of their feelings, Nami grinned at the other girl, while Vivi smiled in return.

"I guess Nami-san's words come in a kiss?" Nami winked in her direction.

"You know that I don't follow the rules and do things my way." Vivi's look towards her orange-haired companion grew fond.

"Yes, I realized that and I absolutely adore you for it." Their lips met once again, this kiss softer than the last, as Vivi blushed in awareness of Nami's state of undress.

"Umm, Nami-san? You still don't have a top on."

OMAKE I

_Let's take a look at the palpable differences between the look Vivi would receive from Sanji…_

Sanji gazes at the blue-haired princess, holding his hands together in utter delight at such beauty. His eyes have taken the form of two small, pink hearts, as well as the puffs of smoke emanating from his cigarette.

Sanji: "MEEELLORINEE!" :3

_...and Nami._

Nami stares directly into her eyes; she gives her a look anyone would feel pressing right into their soul.

Vivi: "Um…Nami-san, you're glaring at me…"

Nami: "Oh! Sorry!" She stops and tries again.

Vivi: -sweatdrops- "Now you're squinting at me…" -.-;

Nami: "Damn it, I can't ever get it right!"

OMAKE II (Ehh, why not. Let's do another one!)

"Vivi, are you asleep?"

Vivi groggily answers in the negative, but makes no move to get up from her comfortable spot on the bed. She remembers to say that there was something she wanted to ask the orange-haired woman.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Nami begins picking out her sleepwear, laying it out over the drawer.

"Uh-uh huh…." Vivi replies.

Nami removes all of her clothing and, completely nude, approaches the younger woman, straddling her. She presses their bodies dangerously close.

She smirks. "Well?"

"Give me-…back Chopper. I wanna, hold 'im…" She snores.

Nami: O.O "What?! NOOO, VIVI, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AWAKE WHEN I SEDUCE YOU!"

Vivi: -snores even louder-

Nami: -cries- :'(

(A/N): Thank you for reading and, please, take a moment to review.


End file.
